Cruel Intentions HP Style
by Blaisey
Summary: Draco makes a bet with Pansy that he can seduce Hermione. The good summary is at the begining of the story, so please resd it there.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cruel Intentions or their related characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Choderlos De Laclos the author of Les Liaisons Dangereuses from which the movie Cruel Intentions was based on. Please don't sue me, especially if this turns out to be a sucky story.**

**Summary: Draco is the sexual terror of Hogwarts - he can have any girl he wants at will. Anyone except his step-sister, Pansy, that is. Bored with so many easy conquests, he sets a challenge for himself – Hermione Granger, a "paradigm of chastity and virtue" who has vowed to remain a virgin until she finds true love. Draco makes a bet with Pansy that he can seduce Hermione. If he fails, Pansy gets his sports car. If he succeeds, he gets a night with her. At first, Draco seems to have no chance, but, through a series of lies and manipulations, he softens Hermione's reserve. Meanwhile, to help Pansy gain revenge on an ex-boyfriend, he agrees to bed the object of that boy's affection - a socially-inept and sexually naïve girl named Ginny**

**P.S - Sorry About The Funny Format, It's Too Complicated To Fix, So I'm Just Leaving It**

* * *

**EXT. LONDON SKYLINE - DAY **

We circle around London moving closer and

closer till we're looking down on Fifth Avenue. As the

melody continues to play we MOVE towards a building and ZOOM

into a window.**INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE - DAY **

A fifty-year old female therapist **(DR. BROWN)** sits at

her desk, frowning as she takes notes. Books of Jung and

Freud line the shelves.

A young man **(DRACO MALFOY)** sits in a chair in front

of her looking impatient.

The therapist continues to write notes.

**DR. BROWN**

Jesus. We've been at this for six

months.

**DRACO**

I know.

**DR. BROWN**

And you haven't made an ounce of

progress.

**DRACO**

I know.

Draco takes out a cigarette.

**DR. BROWN**

(not looking up)

There's no smoking in my office.

Draco sneers at her then puts the cigarette away. Dr.

Brown finishes her notes and looks up at him, shaking

her head.

Dr. Brown shakes her head and takes notes.

**DRACO (cont'd)**

**DRACO**

What do you want me to say? That I'm

supposed to feel remorse because I act

the way I do? The truth is I don't.

Look, I'm not like all the other kids

at school. I don't care about book

reports and extra-credit. Teachers

are idiots anyway. The only challenge

out there for me is women. You see a

girl you like. You pursue them. You

conquer. You move on. It's exciting.

**DR. BROWN**

But you said you have the worst

reputation.

**DRACO**

I do.

**DR. BROWN**

Don't you want to change that?

**DRACO**

Let me tell you something, doctor.

Chicks love a guy with a bad rap.

They say they don't, but they don't

mean it. They all think that they're

the ones that are going to "save me."

The trick is to let them think it's

true.

**DR. BROWN**

I think that's all the time we have

for today.

**DRACO**

Same time next week?

**DR. BROWN**

No. This is going to be our last

session.

**DRACO**

Why? I like spending time with you.

You know, you're quite attractive for

a woman your age. You have killer legs.

Killer.

**DR. BROWN**

This isn't a joke. Your parents spend a

lot of money to send you here. I'm

trying to help you.

**DRACO**

Don't be insecure, Doc. You're a big

help.

**DR. BROWN**

You think you can come in here with that

cute little smirk on your face and try

and flirt with me. It doesn't work,

Draco.

**DRACO**

It works a little.

**DR. BROWN**

No it doesn't. I see right through you.

**DRACO**

You do?

**DR. BROWN**

I hope for your sake you grow out of

this immature phase. It's going to get

you into trouble.

**DRACO**

Well, you don't have to get nasty about

it.

Draco approaches a photo on her desk and picks it up.

**DR. BROWN**

My daughter, Lavender.

**DRACO**

Yummy.

**DR. BROWN**

Don't even think about it. Lavender is an exceptionally well-rounded young

woman, who plans on becoming head girl this fall, if things go her way of course. There are others 7th years going for the title. She's way too smart to fall for your line of b.s.

**DRACO**

Really? Care to make a wager on that?

**DR. BROWN**

Good luck, Draco.

**DRACO**

What, nervous I'm going to win?

**DR. BROWN**

Would you please leave.

Draco puts on his glasses and leaves.

**DR. BROWN (cont'd)**

Asshole.

The doctor stews for a moment, then reaches into her

desk, sifts through some papers where she finds a pack of

Camels and lights one up. She looks at the photo

of her daughter, then hits the speaker phone and dials.

**DR. BROWN (cont'd)**

Lavender, it's mom.

**INTERCUT WITH:**

**INT. LAVENDER'S BEDROOM - DAY **

**LAVENDER**, Doctor Brown's daughter sits at her desk,

crying while holding the phone.

**LAVENDER**

Hi, mom.

**DR. BROWN**

Honey, is something wrong?

Lavender cries for a moment.

**LAVENDER**

He told me he loved me and I believed

him.

**DR. BROWN**

Who told you?

**LAVENDER**

You don't know him. I'm so stupid.

She continues to cry.

**DR. BROWN**

Alright honey, just calm down, take a deep

breath, and step out of the circle.

**LAVENDER**

Would you cut the psycho babble bullshit,

mom. There's pictures of me on the internet.

**WE PAN OVER TO HER COMPUTER CONSOLE. CLOSE ON: COMPUTER**

**MONITOR** - A nudie web-sight. The title reads "More Like Gryffinwhore." Beneath the caption is a photo of Lavender tied to

a bed and smiling with a Gryffindore banner covering her

privates.

**DR. BROWN**

What kind of pictures?

**LAVENDER**

Nudie pictures, what do you think?

**DR. BROWN**

Jesus Christ, how can you be so

stupid?

**LAVENDER**

I don't know. He was just so charming.

All he did was talk about how I had

killer legs and how we wanted to

photograph them. Things just got out

of hand from there.

(she hears the phone drop)

Mom? Are you there? Mom?

(screaming)

Mother!!!!

**INT. THERAPIST'S OFFICE BUILDING - HALLWAY - DAY **

Doctor Brown bolts out of her office and spots

Draco standing in the elevator.

**DR. BROWN**

You son of a bitch.

Doctor Brown races down the hall pushing several

people out of her way. Draco stares at her

expressionless as the elevator doors close.

**DR. BROWN (cont'd)**

You're gonna pay for this you little

shit. You hear me.

**A DENTIST** peers outside of his office to see what's

going on. He exchanges looks with Doctor Brown.

He gasps.

**EXT. MALFOY TOWNHOUSE - DAY **

**A METER MAID** is writing a ticket on a car when a Porsche

**DR. BROWN (cont'd)**

Fuck off, Harold.

pulls up in front of the townhouse and parks in a red

zone. Draco steps out of the car and walks up the

steps to the townhouse.

**METER MAID**

You can't park there.

Draco turns to her and sneers. He takes out a handful of

money and shoves it in her breast pocket before entering

the townhouse.


End file.
